What the Worlds?
by Fury of the Night13
Summary: Klarion. It had to be Klarion. Now they are in a new world, with new heroes, and Robin's protégé, and- Wait back up? She's from their future? She's a magician? And she's his sister? Woah Time Travel and Dimension Travel headache! - Just a little anon story I thought up while watching Bloodlines. And then went and read a bunch of crossovers. Enjoy! Set in Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I own NOTHING!**

 **=========================================================Chapter 1: The Reason**

 **Robin's P.O.V.**

It was just supposed to be easy, in and out, a cakewalk.

Since when does that ever work?

We were all tired to begin with. We had been chasing Klarion all over Earth for the past week, and then we were called of the chase for this tip off for a drug deal of Cobra Venom. With Scarecrow. So not whelming.

On top of that Zatanna and Rocket weren't there.

Rocket had failed a math test so she was grounded, and Zatanna had been too exhausted to even stand. She had been a great sport these past days, between finding that spell that kept Klarion from hurting us and no sleep, she had been asterous.

But who could have predicted that Klarion had decided that he would ambush us. That guy is almost as crazy as Joker. Not quite though.

So when he called out "Bye Bye, Kiddies!" I was reasonably worried. He created this weird vortex right behind us. As we were pulled in, I heard Klarion laughing and saying something along the lines of "fun" in a "pocket dimension".

Then it was just red and blurry for a few minutes, but when I saw the Manhattan skyline I knew we were falling. Suddenly Meaghan said through the mind link that wherever we were the Bio-ship had followed us. She called it to catch us.

We crashed onto the floor of the ship. As we stood up and looked around at the city we took as New York. We all agreed it was best to contact the League.

Not one of us could call them, all that came through was static. We decided to land on the beach to discuss what to do next.

 **Third Person's P.O.V.**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier**

The Avengers and one Nick Fury were sitting discussing Loki and his latest plot to take over Middle Earth. Or that's what they were supposed to do.

What was actually happening was more along the lines of, Tony was as annoying as always, Clint was drinking coffee and glaring at any and every one (late night _ **s**_ ), Natasha and Bruce were trying to explain what different things were and what they did to Steve.

Fury, in all his one-eyed glory, was watching over New York.

Just as Clint was about to skewer Tony for taking his coffee, blaring alarms went off. Nick went to the computer and looked at the screen.

"Energy readings. Some we don't recognize." was all he said.

"Some? And that set off those alarms?" Tony was confused, S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't have an alarm that big just for that.

"Yes, and they are as high as, say the tesseract."

Everyone was on edge and ready to go at that.

"I want the Avengers to go check this out. Now."

 **So should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi sorry this took so long. Please enjoy. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Chapter 2 Robin's been WHAT!?

"Oh and take the team."

The Avengers where almost out the door when they heard Fury speak up.

Hawkeye turned "Why? Didn't that magic girl just join? Not to mention they haven't trained for this."

"No they haven't. I want to see their response."

They shrug.

Captain America speaks into the intercom "Spiderman, White Tiger, Power Man, Iron Fist, Nova, and Zepar . Report for mission in Hangar 2."

Team bunkhouse

Third Person P.O.V.

Sam, Luke, Peter, and Agramona were playing a card game.

Danny was meditating, and Ava was studying.

Suddenly the intercom crackled to life. "Spiderman, White Tiger, Power Man, Iron Fist, Nova, and Zepar. Report for mission in Hangar 2."

They all jumped.

Ava ran to the girl's bathroom, and the boys to the boy's bathroom.

Agramona stood up and muttered something. Red smoke swirled around her body and disappeared, leaving her in a black Kevlar suit with a copper symbol in Arabic meaning fear, with a red vest, red fingerless gloves, red utility belt, black boots and a black domino mask.

She pulled her shoulder length reddish brown hair into a ponytail as the rest of the team came out. dressed as they usually do. They made their way to Hangar 2 quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

sorry for the short chapter trying to get the ball rolling.

Fun facts: Agramon(a) means demon of fear. This isn't her real name but it's what they call her. You'll get the reason later.

Her hero name Zepar is actually a demon name, I chose Zepar 'cause it sounds cool and the guy had red armor


End file.
